Jangada/I/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} I. m. Pewnej jednak niedzieli, dnia 26 maja, Mina, Benito i Manuel postanowili użyć przechadzki. Czas był prześliczny, powietrze nasycone świeżym, od Kordylierów zawiewającym wietrzykiem, ochładzało temperaturę. Wszystko zachęcało do wycieczki w pole i do lasu. Wybrali się więc do wielkiego lasu, leżącego na prawem wybrzeżu Amazonki, naprzeciw fazendy. Miało to być pożegnanie z prześlicznemi okolicami Iquitos. Manuel i Benito wzięli z sobą broń aby polować na co się da, nie oddalając się od Miny i Liny, nie lękających się wcale dwu lub trzy milowej wycieczki. Ani Joam Garral ani Jakita nie mogli im towarzyszyć. On musiał doglądać budowy nieukończonej jeszcze jangady, ona pomimo Cybeli i innych służebnic, bardzo wiele jeszcze miała do załatwienia przed wyjazdem. Po śniadaniu, około godziny 11-stej, Benito, Manuel, Jakita i Lina udali się na wybrzeże; jeden murzyn im towarzyszył. Wsiedli do ubasa przeznaczonego na usługi fermy i opłynąwszy wyspy Iquitos i Parianta, dostali się na prawy brzeg Amazonki. Statek przybił do ślicznego gaiku z paproci drzewnej, uwieńczonych na wysokość trzydziestu stóp lekkiemi jakby aksamitnemi zielonemi gałązkami liści delikatnych jak koronka. — Braciszku, rzekła Mina, musisz mi przyrzec, iż podczas naszej przechadzki zapomnisz że jesteś zapalonym myśliwym... — Jakto? przerwał, chcesz... — Chcę żebyś nie strzelał do tych prześlicznych ptaszków, papug, kacyków, kuruku i innych, tak wesoło latających po tym lesie. Tenże zakaz stosuje się i do drobnej zwierzyny, której dostateczny posiadamy zapas. Jeźli jaki ryś lub jaguar zanadto zbliży się do nas, wtedy, ale wtedy tylko wolno ci strzelić. — Ależ... rzekł Benito. — Żadnego ale, bardzo cię proszę. — Ha, cóż robić, chcąc nie chcąc muszę ci być posłusznym, tem więcej iż wiem że w razie sprzeczki Manuel pewnie stanąłby po twojej stronie. — Ma się rozumiéć, odrzekł Manuel. Cała wesoła drużyna, śmiejąc się i gawędząc, przesuwała się wśród zarośli; idący przed niemi murzyn szablicą swoją torował im drogę, gdzie krzaki lub trawy były zagęste. Machając nią, płoszył tysiące ptasząt świergoczących wesoło. A byli tu najświetniejsi przedstawiciele podzwrotnikowej ornitologii. Papugi, wszelkie odmiany kolibrów, kosy z źółtawem upierzeniem, zakończonem czarną obwódką, czarne jak kruki „sabaisy”, długodziobe tukany i wiele jeszcze innych, śpiewając i krzycząc jednocześnie, ogłuszający wyprawiały koncert. Lecz cały ten ród skrzydlaty przestawał śpiewać i krył się jak mógł, gdy tylko na wierzchołku jakiegoś drzewa ukazywał się tak zwany „alma de gato” (dusza kota); jest to rodzaj szarego jastrzębia. Unosił się on wysoko, roztaczając dumnie długie białe pióra swego ogona, lecz z kolei i on uciekał tchórzliwie, gdy tylko dostrzegł po nad sobą „gaviao”, wielkiego orła z głową śnieżnej białości, postrach całego ptasiego rodzaju. Upłynęła godzina a uszli zaledwie małą milkę. W miarę oddalania się od wybrzeży, drzewa inną przybierały postać. Zwierzęta nie pokazywały się jeszcze na ziemi, ale o 60 do 80 stóp po nad nią przebiegały wśród gałęzi całe gromady małp. Tu i owdzie przedzierał się przez drzewa słaby promyk słońca; zdawałoby się, że w tych podzwrotnikowych lasach światło nie jest koniecznem do ich istnienia; samo powietrze wystarcza do rozwoju tej roślinności, tak wielkich jak małych drzew, krzewów i roślin, a ciepło potrzebne do wytworzenia się ich soków, czerpią nie z otaczającej atmosfery ale z łona ziemi, w której nagromadza się ono jak w ogromnym kaloriferze. Na powierzchni tych krzewów, traw, kaktusów i najrozmaitszych pasożytów, tworzących mały las w wielkim, ileżto było cudnie pięknych owadów, tak błyszczących i tak wielkie rzucających światło, że z zapadnięciem nocy cały las wyglądał jakby oświetlony różnobarwnem światłem. — Jakże to wszystko jest cudowne i zachwycające! zawołała z zapałem Mina. — Ależ, Mino, jesteś tu u siebie i unosisz się tak jakbyś się chełpiła ze swoich bogactw, rzekł żartobliwie Benito. — Nie żartuj, braciszku, odpowiedziała. Wszak prawda Manuelu, że wolno mi podziwiać te cuda przyrody, które jako utwór Boży zarówno do wszystkich należą. — Niech sobie Benito żartuje, skoro go to bawi, odrzekł Manuel. On tylko się z tem kryje, ale bywają godziny w których staje się poetą i równie jak my czuje i wielbi piękności przyrody: tylko wtedy gdy ma dubeltówkę na ramieniu, bierze rozbrat z poezyą. W rzeczywistości, Mina zadała bratu wielkie zmartwienie, zabraniając mu polować. W mniej zagęszczonych częściach lasu zaczęły ukazywać się pary strusiów, mających po pięć stóp wysokości. Tuż za niemi szły nieodłączne od nich „seriemasy”, rodzaj indorów, których mięso daleko jest smaczniejsze niż strusie. — Oto, jaką ofiarą okupywać muszę nieszczęsne przyrzeczenie jakie wymogłaś na mnie! rzekł, na skinienie siostry opuszczając dubeltówkę, którą machinalnie podniósł do strzału. — Nie trzeba zabijać seriemasów, rzekł Manuel, gdyż one bardzo wytępiają węże. — Aha! odparł Benito, a węże znowu trzeba szanować, ponieważ zjadają szkodliwe owady, owady, bo żywią się szkódliwemi mszycami i t. p. Z tej wychodząc zasady, na nicbym polować nie mógł. Doprawdy, biedny Benito, zapalony myśliwy, dał dowód nietylko cnoty ale bohaterstwa, dotrzymując uczynionego siostrze przyrzeczenia, gdyż lasy te, pełne najwyszukańszej zwierzyny, co chwila nowe stawiały mu pokusy. Dubeltówka paliła mu palce, ale wierny danemu słowu, nie użył jej ani razu. — Dobrze to przechadzać się, rzekł, ale taka przechadzka bez celu... — Jakto bez celu! przerwała Mina; naszym celem jest patrzeć, podziwiać i uwielbiać, zwiedzić po raz ostatni te wspaniałe lasy środkowej Ameryki, jakich nie znajdziemy w Para, i po raz ostatni je pożegnać. — Ah! przyszła mi myśl... zawołała Lina. — Aha! pomysł Liny, niezawodnie jakie szaleństwo! rzekł Benito. — Benito, źle robisz wyśmiewając się z Liny, wtedy właśnie gdy ona, chcąc ci dogodzić, pragnie cel jakiś nadać naszej przechadzce, rzekł Manuel. — Tem gorzej, iż pewna jestem że pomysł mój spodoba się panu Benito, rzekła Lina. — Jakiż jest ten twój pomysł, Lino? zapytała Mina. — Widzicie państwo ten bluszcz? I wskazała pnącz, obejmujący olbrzymi czułodrzew, którego liście, lekkie jak piórka, zwijają się za najlżejszem dotknięciem. — Więc cóż? rzekł Benito. — Otóż radzę, abyśmy szli za nim aż gdzie się skończy, rzekła Lina. — Wyborny pomysł! jest rzeczywiście cel jakiś! zawołał Benito. Iść za tym bluszczem, nie zważając na napotykane przeszkody, zarośla, strumienie, skały, nie zatrzymać się choćby nawet... — Miałeś słuszność, bracie, przerwała Mina, to prawdziwie szalony pomysł... — Masz tobie! odrzekł, mówisz że pomysł jest szalony, żeby nie powiedzieć wprost że Benito jest szaleńcem skoro go popiera. — A! bądźmyż wszyscy szaleńcami, skoro cię to bawi, odrzekła śmiejąc się Mina, idźmyż za bluszczem. — Lecz czy nie trzeba się obawiać... zaczął Manuel. — Ah! znowu występujesz z zastrzeżeniami czy tam przestrogami, Manuelu, czyż nie słyszałeś że Mina zgadza się na to. — A więc nie powiem ani słówka, pójdźmyż za bluszczem. I poszli, śmiejąc się i weseląc. A bluszcz ten mógł zaprowadzić ich daleko, jeśliby się uparli iść za nim do końca jak za nicią Ariadny, tylko że nić dziedziczki Minosa ułatwiała wydostanie się z labiryntu, bluszcz zaś mógł tylko poprowadzić ich do głębi lasu. Należał on do rodziny salsów, której niektóre gatunki ciągną się niekiedy na długość kilku mil, przerzucając się z drzewa na drzewo. A jakie to były krzyki i utyskiwania, gdy zdawało im się że stracili tę nić przewodnią! Wtedy trzeba było szukać jej i rozwikływać w pośród najrozmaitszych pasożytów. — Tam! tam! widzę go! wołała Lina. — Mylisz się, odrzekła Mina, jestto pnącz innego rodzaju. — Ależ nie, Lina ma słuszność, mówił Benito. — Lina się myli, potwierdzał Manuel Minie. I wywiązała się długa rozprawa, w której każdy obstawał przy swojem zdaniu. Nareszcie Benito i murzyn wdrapali się na drzewa i rozsuwając gałęzie owite pnączem, starali się dojść w jakim zwraca się kierunku. A niełatwe to było zadanie, gdyż czepiał się najrozmaitszych, często kolczatych drzew i roślin, tworząc nierozwikłane prawie węzły. Jużto sięgał wierzchołków drzew, już znów, opuszczając się na ziemię, chwytał w objęcia najróżnobarwniejsze kwiaty. Ale zato cóż to była za radość gdy go odszukali, jak wesoło szli dalej jego śladem. Szli tak już przeszło godzinę a nic nie zapowiadało że się zbliżają do zamierzonego celu. Chcąc przekonać się czy się nie kończy, wstrząsano silnie pnączem, ale nie ustępował, tylko unosiły się setki ptaków a małpy przeskakiwały z drzewa na drzewo, jakby wskazując drogę. Jeśli gąszcz ją zagradzał, murzyn wycinał przejście swoją szablą i wszyscy przesuwali się zrobionym otworem; jeśli zawadzała im zielenią pokryta skała, na której pnącz wił się jak wąż, wdrapywali się na nią i szli dalej. Nareszcie ukazała się obszerna łączka; tu, dzięki przestrzeni mającej więcej powietrza, tak mu niezbędnego jak światło słoneczne, wznosił się samotnie wielki banan, to drzewo będące rzeczywiście karmicielem mieszkańców stref gorących, o którem Humboldt powiedział: „iż już w kolebce cywilizacyi towarzyszyło człowiekowi”. Około wysokich jego gałęzi owijały się długie festony pnączu i przebiegały przez całą łączkę, nowe po za nią obejmując drzewa. — Może się zawrócimy? rzekł Manuel. — Nie! stokroć nie! zawołał Benito, musimy dojść do końca pnączu. — O! pani kochana, chodźmy dalej! prosiła Lina. Gałązki stają się coraz rzadsze, postawimy na swojem, dojdziemy do końca. Doszli do szerokiego strumienia; nie przeszkodziło im to jednak iść dalej, gdyż zwoje pnączu, przerzucające się z jednej strony na drugą, tworzyły rodzaj ruchomego mostu, po którym przejść było można. Wtem idący przodem Benito zatrzymał się nagle. — Czy doszliśmy nareszcie do końca? zapytała Mina. — Nie, odrzekł Benito, ale przezorność nakazuje się zatrzymać. Patrzcie! I wskazał ręką na zwoje pnączu, okalające wielki fikus, nader gwałtownie szarpane. — Go może być tego powodem? rzekł Manuel. — Może jest tam zwierz jaki, odpowiedział Benito, zatem należy zbliżać się bardzo ostrożnie. Skinął aby się zatrzymali i chwytając w rękę dubeltówkę, postąpił kilka kroków naprzód. Manuel i obie dziewczyny pozostali na miejscu. Wtem nagle Benito krzyknął i prędko pobiegł do drzewa; wszyscy pospieszyli zanim. I jakiż to niespodziewany widok przedstawił się ich oczom. Człowiek jakiś wisiał na zwojach pnączu jakby na postronku; skręciwszy kilka gałęzi zrobił z nich pętlicę i zaciągnął ją sobie na szyi; gdy zaczęła go dusić, rzucał się jak opętany. Benito przyskoczył szybko i nożem przeciął pętlicę. Powieszony spadł na ziemię. Manuel przysunął się prędko aby go ratować, jeśli to jeszcze było możebnem. — Biedny człowiek! zawołała Mina. — Panie Manuelu! wołała pochylona nad nim Lina; panie Manuelu ratuj go! serce bije jeszcze, więc żyje! — Masz słuszność; ale gdybyśmy przyszli nieco później, byłoby po czasie. Wisielec był to biały, mogący miéć około lat trzydziestu, wychudły i bardzo nędznie przyodziany; zdawało się, że musiał wiele wycierpiéć. U nóg jego leżała próżna flaszka po wódce, bilboket z palmowego drzewa, do którego przywiązana była na włóknie kula z żółwiego łba zrobiona. — Taki młody jeszcze, wołała Lina, i powiesił się! Co mogło popchnąć go do tego? Wkrótce starania Manuela zdołały go otrzeźwić: otworzył oczy, odetchnął ciężko i nareszcie tak głośno zawołał: hum! że Lina aż krzyknęła z przestrachu. — Kto jesteś, przyjacielu? zapytał Benito. — Ex-wisielec, jeśli się nie mylę. — Ale jakże się nazywasz? — Zaraz, zaraz, niechno sobie przypomnę, odrzekł, przesuwając ręką po czole. A! wiem już! do usług pańskich nazywam się Fragoso, i jeźli pozwolicie, mogę was golić i fryzować według wszelkich reguł. Jestem bowiem cyrulikiem, a raczej najwięcej zrozpaczonym ze wszystkich na świecie Figarów. — Zkąd mogła przyjść ci myśl tak zbrodnicza. — Cóż chcesz, mój dobry panie, odrzekł z uśmiechem, sam nie wiedziałem co robię; zmęczony i zgłodniały, nie mając kawałka chleba, wypiłem resztę wódki z manierki, rozpacz nabawiła mnie obłędu. Ale nie potępiajcie mnie państwo zbytecznie, bo doprawdy straszna to rzecz miéć przed sobą 800 mil do przebycia a ani grosza przy duszy... Zgorączkowany, sam nie wiedziałem co robię. Fragoso miał miłą i pociągającą fizyognomią, i w miarę jak przychodził do siebie, znać było iż był wesołego usposobienia. Był to jeden z tych koczujących cyrulików, uwijających się na wybrzeżach górnej Amazonki, błąkający się od chaty do chaty i ofiarujący swe usługi Indyanom i Indyankom, murzynom i murzynkom, którzy je wysoko cenią i chętnie wynagradzają. Biedny Figaro, opuszczony i wszelkiej pozbawiony pomocy, nie jadł nic od dwóch dni, wynędzniały i zrozpaczony stracił głowę... i wiemy co potem nastąpiło. — Przyjacielu, rzekł Benito, udasz się z nami do fazendy Iquitos. — O! z największą radością! odrzekł Fragoso; ponieważ uwolniliście mnie państwo od stryczka, więc należę do was duszą i ciałem. — A cóż, kochana moja pani, czyż nie na dobre wyszło żeśmy nie przestali iść dalej? rzekła Lina. — Masz zupełną słuszność, odpowiedziała Mina. — No! nigdybym nie pomyślał że na końcu pnącza znajdziemy człowieka, zawołał Benito. — I to jeszcze biednego cyrulika, który tylko co się nie powiesił, odrzekł Fragoso. Opowiedziano mu jak do tego przyszło że go znaleźli wiszącego na pnączu. Podziękował serdecznie Linie za jej szczęśliwy pomysł, poczem wszyscy powrócili do fazendy, w której Fragoso tak gościnnie został przyjęty iż nie mógł dość się nadziękować że mu ocalono życie, skoro mu teraz tak dobrze na świecie.